<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most common argument? by SomethingBlue42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234705">Most common argument?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42'>SomethingBlue42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Question Meme [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Shut up, Cas.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Question Meme [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most common argument?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com/post/622737293151715328/otp-question-meme-master-list-who-is-the-most#_=_">otp question meme master list</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Shut up, Cas.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to-”</p><p>“I know, okay. I know. You don’t have to fucking say it.”</p><p>“Dean. I wasn’t-”</p><p>“Would you just stop! You always do this! Can’t you just let it alone? Just once.”</p><p>The angel sighed, pressed his lips together. “All I’m saying is that plastics go on the-”</p><p>“THERE IS NOT A WRONG WAY TO LOAD A DISHWASHER, CASTIEL.”</p><p>“WELL, APPARENTLY THERE IS, DEAN BECAUSE ALL OF THE TUPPERWARE IS MELTED. AGAIN.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com">Visit me on Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>